ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars
Category:questsCategory:Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Maat at level 66 or higher to receive this final test. He will ask you to bring him a testimony of your job. These are dropped by various mobs depending on job. *Once you bring Maat the testimony, he will challenge you to a fight to prove once and for all you have ultimate mastery over your job. *Maat assumes your job and has all the abilities of it including your 2hr. *Regardless of your job, he fights with his fists and can use Asuran Fists. *'Your sub-job is disabled for this fight'. *You have 10 minutes to beat Maat. Rumors These rumors may or may not be true, rely on them at your own risk. *Maat's stats match yours as you enter the fight, so equipping negative equipment will make him weaker. **'Fact:' Maat's stats match your base stats, before equipment modifiers. *Maat's level matches yours as you enter the fight, so going as 66-69 will deny him access to level dependant Weapon Skills (Asuran Fists) and abilities. **'Fact:' Maat can use Asuran Fists at any level, the chances of him using it depends on the time left in the battle. **'Fact:' Maat has access to all spells up to level 75 for the mage battles. Job Specific Walkthroughs All the strategies below for each job are strategies that have worked for other people. They are not the only ways to defeat the genkai, and you may try any strategy you feel may work. It is also good to note that if you are defeated by Maat, you must obtain another testimony before facing him again. Warrior ;Obtain: Warrior's Testimony * Ancient Quadav (Level: 62 - 66) (Beadeaux, Qulun Dome) * Antican Consul (Level: 75) (Quicksand Caves) * Antican Triarius (Level: 62 - 69) (Quicksand Caves) * Blood Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Goblin Mercenary (Level: 64 - 69) (Cape Teriggan, Gustav Tunnel, Ifrit's Cauldron, King Ranperre's Tomb, Kuftal Tunnel, Labyrinth of Onzozo) * Jotunn Gatekeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) * Orcish Dreadnought (Level: 63 - 67) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: You'll need the opo-opo necklace, 4 sleep potions, a coeurl sub and an icarus wing to do this. Be a good idea to macro your warrior abilities along with using the icarus wing as you must do this very smoothly. Enter the arena, eat your food, and put yourself to sleep until you have 100% TP. Once you're all ready, head over to meet and stand right in position. Now, turn on Aggressor, Berserk, Warcry and Mighty Strikes and pull out your weapon. Hit Maat once or twice and then use Raging Rush, immediately use your icarus wing and then another Raging Rush. If all goes well, you'll do a fragmentation SC (who says only samurai can do one man SC's?). Maat won't know what hit him! If it doesn't quite kill Maat, start praying you finish him off fast as he will whip out his big guns right away which could quickly finish you. Monk ;Obtain: Monk's Testimony * Jotunn Hallkeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) * Orcish Champion (Level: 64 - 68) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) * Shore Sahagin (Level: 62 - 69) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Yagudo Flagellant (Level: 62 - 66) (Castle Oztroja) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: When you enter the arena, eat a meat mithkabob and then do the usual sleep to 100% TP trick described above. Similar to warrior, engage Maat, use your best weapon skill, icarus wing and then use it again for mega damage. This will prompt Maat to use Hundred Fists, use yours as well. Pound away at Maat until you're at 100% TP again and then quickly use another WS which should take him down. Thief ;Obtain: Thief's Testimony * Goblin Bandit (Level: 66 - 69) (Ifrit's Cauldron, King Ranperre's Tomb, Kuftal Tunnel, ...) * Platinum Quadav (Level: 64 - 71) (Beadeaux, Qulun Dome) * Tonberry Pursuer (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Tonberry Trailer (Level: 62 - 65) (Den of Rancor) * Can be stolen from any of these mobs ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Thieves, you can rest easy. You don't have to actually BEAT Maat to win. All you need to do is steal an item from him. Beware though as this is basically one all-or-nothing shot so make it count! Equip all your AF gear to maximize your stealing skill along with anything else you can find that improves stealing like Thief's Kote, Rabbit Charm and Rogue's Ring. If your initial attempt fails, you have little chance of surviving until steal recharges but there is one solution. You could use a reraiser, wait 5 minutes, revive yourself, activate Perfect Dodge and quickly make another attempt. But as they say, there's no better time than the first to get it right! Red Mage ;Obtain: Red Mage's Testimony * Aura Pot (Level: 75 - 80) (Shrine of Ru'Avitau) * Dustbuster (Level: 73 - 76) (Ve'Lugannon Palace) * Hover Tank (Level: 64 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Magic Pot (Level: 68 - 70) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) * Ruby Quadav (Level: 69 - 70) (Qulun Dome) * Sprinkler (Level: 70 - 73) (Ru'Aun Gardens) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Very commonly considered the hardest of all the Maat fights and for good reason. Chainspell in the hands of an enemy is never a good thing. Luck plays a big role in this fight so say your prayers before doing this. First and foremost, get the elemental staff for your highest elemental spell. It will help your nukes not get resisted. Food is very helpful in getting your INT as high as you possibly can, every last point counts. Melon Pie +1 is very good INT and MP food, but others might work as well. Everyone has their own method for entering. Enter, run to Maat and buff yourself while keeping a close eye on what spells Maat is buffing himself with. Sleep him and dispel him until all buffs are removed. If you don't land that first sleep, you'll be glad you put buffs up first before starting the battle, they will buy you time in casting your other sleep spell.. Bind Maat. Nuke Maat with your highest tier III spell, then sleep him. If he managed to get cast a buff in the time you nuke/sleep him, dispel it. While he is slept, keep your buffs up if he had a chance to hit you. The nuke/sleep/bind method is a good way to keep him at a distance so he doesn't use Asuran Fists to wipe the floor with you. When your MP is almost depleted, make sure he is slept, check your buffs one last time, Convert, use potions to get your HP back to full, Chainspell and nuke away with your best tier III spell. You do not need to get his HP to zero, he will most likely give up before then. There are other methods to defeating Maat as RDM. It is possible to beat him at 66, but very difficult. Soloing the Ruby Quadev in Qulun Dome is good practice for fighting Maat, and will get you testimonies in the process. Keep in mind, that Maat will use Chainspell. If he does, make sure he is slept, and let him sleep long enough for it to wear off. Maat does have access to all tier III spells even though you don't. Bring food, drinks, potions and elixers. Creating a macro bar just for this fight does not hurt. Do not get discouraged, keep trying. This is not an easy fight. White Mage ;Obtain: White Mage's Testimony * Coral Sahagin (Level: 72 - 74) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Diamond Quadav (Level: 75) (Qulun Dome) * Goblin Alchemist (Level: 65 - 69) (King Ranperre's Tomb, Kuftal Tunnel, Labyrinth of Onzozo, ...) * Lagoon Sahagin (Level: 62 - 69) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Yagudo High Priest (Level: 72 - 74) (Altar Room, Castle Oztroja) * Yarr the Pearleyed (Level: 0) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Za'Dha Adamantking (Level: 85) (Qulun Dome) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: White mage? Solo a tough guy like Maat? Well, fortunately, White Mages don't have to actually beat Maat either. You must simply take a certain amount of damage from him and survive. (how much? It appears to be random from what I've seen, best hope you get the low end of the range). Some re-equipping will be in order here. Now you must equip yourself for defense. Some items of note are phalanx rings, earth staff (Ask your paladin friend if you can borrow his. ^^), and bat earrings. Drink a blind potion to give yourself +30 evasion from the bat earrings (you won't be actually attacking so being blinded makes no difference). Bring along a couple bottles of Yagudo drink, plenty of healing potions, some echo drops and a fish chiefkabob (heh, eating tank food. Never thought you'd see the day?) Now, when you enter, cast all your buffs. Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Aquaveil and Blink and then rest back to full. (you need all your MP for healing so don't waste it recasting these if they wear off). Eat your food and blind yourself then use Yagudo drink and Regen III on yourself. Now cast Paralyze on Maat to get his attention (if it actually sticks, great! But don't fret if it doesn't) Maat should be hitting you for two digit damage so you should have no trouble keeping your HP up. Don't actually attack him, that gives him more TP which is not good. Don't spam lower cures, wait for HP to get somewhat low and use high end cures. More HP for your MP. Basically, you're doing what a paladin would do. But if you're a taru, mind you don't use cures that heal for more HP than you have either. Don't try to enfeeble Maat and only Cure, Silence, or Paralyze if they are cast on you. If all goes smoothly, you likely won't need Benediction but it's good to keep in mind if Maat gets lucky shots in and you need healing NOW. Just keep taking hits and healing them and Maat will eventually give up. Black Mage ;Obtain: Blank Mage's Testimony * Antican Quaestor (Level: 62 - 69) (Quicksand Caves) * Doom Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Dread Demon (Level: 71 - 73) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Orcish Hexspinner (Level: 72 - 74) (Monastic Cavern) * Sapphire Quadav (Level: 65 - 69) (Beadeaux, Qulun Dome) * Tonberry Imprecator (Level: 62 - 64) (Den of Rancor) * Tonberry Jinxer (Level: 61 - 69) (Den of Rancor, Yhoator Jungle) * Tonberry Maledictor (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Yagudo Prelate (Level: 65 - 69) (Castle Oztroja) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Do this right, you'll win easy. For good measure, get your INT as high as possible with food and equips. Enter Area, cast your favorite ancient spell, quickly use elemental seal-sleep II on Maat before he can retaliate. Now get him with another ancient spell while he's asleep. Now, bind him so he can't smack you around for nuking him and fire off a regular elemental spell (best one you have). That should finish him off. If all goes well, Maat will never get a shot off at you. ^^ Well, that's technically all you need to do, but you have to be careful because chances are Maat will start off with a -ga 3 spell instead of a crap spell (frost, burn etc) and if thats the case, because of the delay between when the spell hits him and when you are able to start casting again, you'll have zero chance of ES sleeping him before he gets his spell off and that WILL be the end of your fight, there's no getting around that. Believe me I know, I've seen me do it lol. The safe way to do this will not put your name in the record file, but i think at this point if you still have to beat him and you're aggravated about it you don't really care hehehe. Not sure if the whole "enter naked strategy" works, but hey, it's worth a try. Equip your blink band before you enter and once you're in get Maat within range, use the band and re-equip your gear. I recommend you use full AF, not your black cloak, but that's just me. As far as food goes have a vile elixir+1 macroed for good measure, hopefully you won't need it. Forget ethers and potions, they take too long to use. Best spell combo is Burst, ES Sleep II, Freeze, Firaga III (Freeze will lower his resistance to fire). Manafont before you cast your first spell, so you won't have to worry about it midfight, I suggest you put it in the same macro as Burst, although it doesn't really matter since Maat is not attacking you yet at this point. As soon as Burst hits him RUUUNNNN for your life as far as the 2 torches in the back, that will force him to chase you and interrupt his casting. As soon as he's within range cast ES Sleep II and run back towards the starting point. When he's far but still within range caste Freeze and don't stun him, just run again til you hit the wall and he will come after you. If he stops and starts casting from a distance stun him and get Firaga III off as fast as you can, if he just comes over to to hit you don't worry about stun, blink should take care of him until you're dona casting (unless for some reason blink is gone by then). If something goes wrong he will start casting on you every chance he gets. Don't panic, just run, that's the best way to interrupt his spells. If he gets a spell off before you sleep him use the vile elixir, but again, hopefully that won't be necessary. I used this combination of spells after I saw Flare do a whoopping 79pts of dmg, yes, I said 79, not once, but twice so i kinda got away from it. I've seen a video where a guy got Maat halfway down with it as his first spell, so i don't know, I can only tell you what worked for me. Hope this will help you guys! If you have questions /tell Syllvian, I'm on Leviathan server. Bard ;Obtain: Bard's Testimony * Abyss Sahagin (Level: 72 - 74) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Coastal Sahagin (Level: 62 - 69) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Denn the Orcavoiced (Level: 64 - 65) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Yagudo Conductor (Level: 63 - 67) (Castle Oztroja) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Max out your sword level for this as Spirits Within will be your best friend here. Bring along the usual melee stuff, Opo-necklace, sleep potions, hi potions along with def food and a stack of Selbina milk. When you enter the arena, watch Maat and see what he's buffing himself with. Eat your food, sleep yourself to 100% Tp and then use your icarus wing which should bring you up to 200% (yeah, little different set up this time). Now, drink your Selbina milk. This is your "finale blocker." If Maat finales you, it will remove the milk effect instead of your songs. Drink another milk if Maat finales you. Use soul voice along with your best songs. Now, use finale on Maat if he has any potentially threatening buffs on (that's why I said to watch what he does when you enter.) and debuff him. Now, hit him with Spirits Within for a strong early hit. Now it's just a matter of fighting him, using WS as they come up. Finale any buffs Maat puts up and drink milk if he finales you. Beastmaster ;Obtain: Beastmaster's Testimony * Goblin Shepherd (Level: 64 - 69) (Ifrit's Cauldron, King Ranperre's Tomb, Labyrinth of Onzozo, ...) * Goblin Tamer (Level: 66 - 69) (Kuftal Tunnel) * Jotunn Wildkeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Not too hard. Bring along a Panzer Ghalad for this fight along with the usual Opo-opo necklace, sleep potions, hi-potions and some def up food (I personally like fish chiefkabobs as a dedicated tank but it's up to you). Okay, sleep yourself to 100% TP, summon your pet and sic it on Maat while you fight Maat's pet but don't use your WS on Maat's pet, that's for Maat himself. once you kill Maat's pet, run out of range, heal yourself back up with hi-potions and let your pet fight Maat to the death. Now run in and hit Maat with rampage. That should send him packing. (as for your 2hr, I suspect using it will prompt Maat to use his as well which could give you trouble. If you don't need to use it, then don't. No need to risk it) Dark Knight ;Obtain: Dark Knight's Testimony * Adaman Quadav (Level: 74) (Qulun Dome) * Antican Legatus (Level: 72 - 74) (Quicksand Caves) * Arch Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Doom Guard (Level: 75 - 77) (Gustav Tunnel) * Doom Soldier (Level: 65 - 70) (Cape Teriggan, Gustav Tunnel, Toraimarai Canal, ...) * Orcish Warlord (Level: 72 - 74) (Monastic Cavern) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: This is a pretty straightforward fight actually but it's very important to carry lots of hi-potions and macro them. You'll be using a lot. Like the other melees, use an Opo-opo necklace, sleep yourself to 100% TP, use ws, icarus wing, ws right away. Use def or atk food, your choice. Most of your spells won't be very effective against Maat so don't bother. Just focus on hacking Maat up good. (but always hope he wastes turns using stupid spells like Absorb-CHR) Drain might come in handy but I wouldn't bank on it. Use your hi-potions to keep up your HP as you fight and your attack up skills should be done at your own discretion. The biggest threat is Blood Weapon. When Maat activates it, push L3 to break target lock and run around the room to reduce the number of times he attacks you. You DON'T want him regaining lost HP. once his blood weapon runs out, activate your own take back some of the punishment he's dealt you. (if your HP are still in good shape, this wouldn’t' be a bad time to use souleater too) Use WS when they're ready and you should be okay as long as you are ready for anything Maat throws at you. Just beware not to use Guillotine when soul eater is activated or you could very well end up digging your own grave. Dragoon ;Obtain: Dragoon's Testimony * Delta Sahagin (Level: 62 - 69) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Ocean Sahagin (Level: 75) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Orcish Dragoon (Level: 65 - 69) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Bring along a fish chiefkabob, a stack of hi potions, sleep potions and some Selbina milk. Use the sleep potions and Opo-necklace to get your TP up like always. Summon your wyvern and use your food and drink. Now, engage Maat and hit him five times or so and he will summon his wyvern. By this time, you should have 100% TP. Penta thrust Maat's wyvern but don't change targets, this will prompt your wyvern to breath on Maat. Jump and high jump, hit Maat a few times then use super jump and then immediately break target and turn away from Maat (so you're engaged still but not attacking Maat). Maat and your wyvern will be locked in battle and with some luck, your wyvern will finish him off for you. If it doesn't, turn around and take him out yourself. He should be near death by now. Ninja ;Obtain: Ninja's Testimony * Tonberry Slasher (Level: 67 - 69) (Den of Rancor) * Tonberry Stabber (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Yagudo Assassin (Level: 64 - 72) (Castle Oztroja) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Cast Utsusemi: Ni, sleep yourself to 100% and eat your food as normal. The biggest threat is Maat's 2hr for which you must keep your HP above 700 in preparation for. Enter the arena. Maat will have Utsusemi: Ni on so don't unleash your WS until you've killed his shadows. Hit Maat with Blade: Chi or ten then proceed to Paralyze, Slow and Blind Maat. At all times, keep your HP above 700 so Maat's 2hr doesn't kill you. Once that's past, it's straightforward from there on. Paladin ;Obtain: Paladin's Testimony * Antican Antesignanus (Level: 62 - 69) (Quicksand Caves) * Antican Legatus (Level: 72 - 74) (Quicksand Caves) * Darksteel Quadav (Level: 63 - 71) (Beadeaux, Qulun Dome) * Orcish Protector (Level: 69 - 72) (Monastic Cavern) * Orcish Overlord * Overlord Bakgodek ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Time to show Maat who's the real defender of truth and justice! Mwa ha ha!! (Yes, I'm a paladin. How'd you guess?) Like white mage, some changes in equipment is in order here. You'll want damage dealing equipment instead of tanking but keep the sword and shield, you'll need them. Bring along an Opo-opo necklace, sleep potions, hi-potions, vile elixer or two, yagudo drink and meat mithkabob. Now, when you enter the arena, do the usual routine. Sleep yourself to 100% TP, drink your drink, eat your eats, cast your buffs and move in. Use Sentinel as soon as you engage Maat and then use Rampart when that runs out. Like warrior and monk, use your best WS right off the bat, use the icarus wing and then immediately hit Maat again with another WS to get some good early damage. But watch out! If he flashes you right away, hold off the WS until the blindness wears off. Now, duel Maat, healing yourself along the way and shield bashing him if he tries to cast Banish III. Maat will eventually use invincible, flash him and kite him when he does this. (don't disengage, that takes too long. Just push L3 to break targeting and run around the room) Just try to stall until Maat's Invincible runs out. If you get a chance to nuke him, do so but watch your MP. When his invincible runs out, now it's your turn! Activate your own invincible and fearlessly charge back in! Attack Maat mercilessly and take this chance to heal yourself up with items. (wouldn't it just rock if Maat used Asuran fists right now? Heh heh!) By the time invincible runs out, you should have another WS ready. Use it and hopefully it will finish him off. If it doesn't, hopefully you brought enough medicine to hold your ground until another WS is ready. Ranger ;Obtain: Ranger's Testimony * Antican Aedilis (Level: 62 - 69) (Quicksand Caves) * Jotunn Wallkeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) * Orcish Farkiller (Level: 62 - 66) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Another fairly straightforward fight. Only thing to take note of is that Maat will either use Eagle Eye Shot right away or in retaliation to a WS. Moral: if he hasn't used Eagle Eye Shot yet, be careful not to use a ws if you haven't got the HP to take it. Your best bet is to try and tempt him to use it right away while you're still at full HP. Use Shadowbind so he can't melee attack you (and thus possibly use Asuran Fists). Other than that, do the usual Opo-opo necklace sleep to 100% TP, icarus wings and stock up on hi-potions. Fill him up full of firepower and be done with it. A Tracker's Earring helps. Samurai ;Obtain: Samurai's Testimony * Blood Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Yagudo Templar (Level: 72 - 74) (Altar Room, Castle Oztroja) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Get ready to amaze even yourself with some fancy WSing. Bring along a few pear au lait, meat mithkabob and some hi-potions. Enter the burning circle and use meditate, making sure to wait for it to recharge before you enter to confront Maat. When you enter, use third eye and use your food and drink. Now, use the following skills: Tachi: Yukikaze > Meikyo Shisui > Tachi: Gekko (Fragmentation) > Meditate > Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko (Fragmentation) > Tachi: Gekko. After the smoke clears, simply continue to duel Maat, drinking potions to keep health up and drink another pear au lait when the first one runs out. Summoner ;Obtain: Summoner's Testimony * Abyssal Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Tonberry Dismayer (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Yagudo Avatar (Level: 75) (Altar Room, Castle Oztroja) * Tzee Xicu the Manifest (Level: 85) (Castle Oztroja) ;A Maat Fight Strategy: Short fight but it's all or nothing. When you enter, use Earthen Ward and Aerial Armor on yourself and get your MP back to full before confronting Maat and drink a Yagudo drink. Bring out whichever avatar is strongest on the current day (or Fenrir if you have him) and immediately use Astral Flow, refill your MP with ethers quickly and use Astral Flow again as soon as it's ready. That should take out Maat. If Maat uses Astral Flow himself, you will not survive. You simply have to be quicker at the draw, nothing more to it. Notes *Maat does not attack until you do. Use this to your advantage by buffing yourself and resting to full before fighting. *Melees, buy an opo-opo necklace (TP regen when sleeping) and some sleeping potions. Put yourself to sleep with the necklace on to build up TP to 100% or so. *Maat is not to be underestimated! Make sure you have any piece of equipment you think could help, use food, carry some medicine supply and have a battle strategy planned out. Do nothing but your very best! *I'm not 100% sure on this but I'm told that Maat has the same stats as you do when you ENTER the fight. meaning, if you strip yourself (or maybe even equip stuff that lowers your important stats) and then equip your regular gear before fight him, it will give you a statistical advantage on him. Since Maat doesn't attack until you do, there's no real harm in trying this. Can anyone confirm? Special thanks to Allakhazam ---- Game Description Client: Maat (Grand Duke Palace, Ru'lude Gardens) Summary: :Maat has issued a final challenge to test your limits. Return with the items he has requested and the trial will begin.